


Like Royalty

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Leashes, Oral Sex, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves it when he treats her like a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand, smutty Grelliam with pet names. You know who you are.

“Princess.”  
The word drove her wild, made her more likely to obey. Grelle opened her mouth, staring up at William. He trust into her mouth, one hand pulling on her leash.  
“You lovely little princess,” William murmured.  
Grelle bobbed her head, tongue running along the underside. He gave the leash another tug, wrapping the excess around his fist and forcing her to deep-throat him.  
“Princess.”  
She moved faster, wanting to please him. She wanted him to pull her leash, order her around, perhaps even choke her. For now she would have to be content to kneel and suck.  
“Darling princess.”


End file.
